When do we start?
by anastacianott
Summary: Thor The Dark World – my version:) SPOILERS! So I saw this amazing movie and decided to mix events some. Forget the ending, Frigga is too awesome to be dead, Loki!whump and Odin is where he should be. No regrets (only for Thor). BADASS Loki & Frigga team!


When do we start?

o.o

A/N: I apologize for OOC-ness of many characters such as Malekith and Odin. Oh, and who still thinks Odin is not a complete douche after how he speaks to Loki, sorry. In my book, Odin is the worst parent in known history. (And I don't understand how such a lovely woman Frigga could still defend his actions and stay by him).

Anyway! I wish you good reading!

Enjoy!

o.o

Asgard's throne room was attacked by Malekith and Kurse with their foot soldiers. Odin and Frigga were the only one left alive. Dark elves overpowered Odin, taking him by surprise and leaving a king without his weapon Gungnir. Frigga was held by Kurse with absolutely no opportunity to escape. After a short while Thor walked in with two guards, but because of shock of what he saw, he wasn't quick enough to react. Guards were killed in a moment. Heavy chains were on Thor's hands immediately.

"Now we wait for the last member of this family", Malekith spat with hatred.

They didn't wait for long. Doors opened and two elves roughly lead cuffed with magical restraints Loki and threw him on his knees before the throne. I was seen that Loki was dazed and disoriented, also there was a gash on his temple from a heavy blow. Frigga would have given anything to run to her child now. Loki slowly looked up and around, seeing Thor who looked back worriedly. Strange – Thor didn't visit him before, not once. And _now_ he is worried?

All in all they were powerless in the face of elven threat.

Suddenly Odin spoke.

"Whatever you may have heard, Loki Laufeyson is not my son. He is not family. He never was."

Thor and Frigga looked at Odin in pure shock of what he just said. Thor with a mild trace of disgust. It was not the time to speak of their family business – complicated as it may be – but to say it in the face of danger… When their lives could be lost! Or did Odin want to hurt Loki one last time?

Loki was paralyzed. He could not raise his eyes from the floor, take a breath, move. He just couldn't.

In the moments after he was pushed on his knees Loki understood what was happening. But what was funny not once Loki stopped and thought that he could just declare that he was not Odin's son, that he was their enemy and likely will be allies with Malekith himself. It never crossed his mind to abandon his mother or Thor when they were in danger. Thor… it was questionable in other situations but never will he go against his mother. Never will he leave her to harm's way.

Never. Even if it means helping _Odin_.

But what… why… Odin just said that? Was he so vile and cruel that to disown, abandon and once again hurt him so every scum would know that the great Odin All father has no son named Loki, only monster and criminal?

It _hurt_ when it _shouldn't_ _have_.

Loki grit his teeth and closed his eyes but opened them when Malekith spoke again.

"Oh? And what is he then, that you contain him so thoroughly in your palace?"

"A tool, no more. A relic of war waiting to be used."

"NO!"

It was Frigga's harsh scream. She was so enraged that the two elves that replaced Kurse had a trouble holding her.

"Don't you dare talk like that about my son!"

"And my brother."

Thor was beyond angry with his father. Just with few words Odin erased thousand years of friendship and brotherhood between he and Loki. Yes, maybe Loki had done awful things that put him in prison – rightfully so – but it didn't mean their lives were lies. Loki was – and IS if begrudgingly – still family. No matter what. And he was never a tool to be used.

Hearing this Malekith with Kurse on his side stepped closer to the royal family of Asgard.

"How dramatic. However, your words mean nothing. I will kill you all regardless. Therefore, you just hurt your son before his death. On the other hand, maybe he finally heard the truth about himself. No matter. Now. I waited a long time to bring my vengeance. We will start with the Queen."

Loki who still didn't so much as twitch from the low blow Odin's words caused him, flinched terribly hearing Malekith's speech.

_Not his mother, bastards._

Before anyone could make a move Loki was on his feet running to Frigga. Someone fired but missed. Unprepared elf holding Frigga was not fast enough – Loki grabbed a weapon from his hands and killed him instantly. Then he pushed his mother on the floor, saving her from the hit of another weapon. Killing another two elves and seeing how Kurse walked to Thor while Malekith stepped away from the scene Loki turned to his mother and pulled her gently on her feet.

Frigga looked wide-eyed with surprise, gratitude and hope. Her expression though quickly schooled and then she became a warrior queen, ready to fight for her home and her family.

Seeing this Loki regardless pulled his mother behind him until it will be safe enough.

Everything went in motion. Loki fought – quick and clear – dissipating the number of enemies. Frigga found a knife and fought too. Their moves were so alike and precise – no one will ever say that Loki was not Frigga's son.

While Loki and Frigga were successfully killing their enemies, Thor had no such luck. That big horrible monster was throwing him around. Thor with his hands shackled could do nothing more than block merciless hits he was receiving. Thor was beat hard. When Loki saw it he took a second to look his mother in the eyes before running to Thor.

Not thinking much Loki grabbed a long sword and with an effort impaled the creature right through its chest. However, when said creature turned to him menacingly Loki simply didn't know what to do – he was defenseless, with no weapon. (He _stupidly_ hoped that this creature would fall from the blow, idiot). So Loki definitely wasn't prepared to be stabbed back.

The pain was white-hot and shocking. Loki wore no armor, just a thin tunic he was in while in prison. And because of this he felt everything ten-fold. Not that armor would make a big difference when you are impaled right through your chest.

But even being almost blind and deaf from pain Loki was able to see a bomb and activate it, hoping beyond hope that it will take away this monster in Hell.

He was thrown across the room, landing painfully on the hard floor. Distantly he heard Kurse's last yells until it ceased to exist. One glance on the left – Malekith run to the balcony and jumped. Survived he or not Loki didn't care. His world became pain.

Thor and Frigga were kneeling above bleeding Loki immediately. He was slipping fast. Not wasting a second Thor grabbed the chains and pulled them from pale wrists.

"Loki! Loki, my child. My son, hold tight. You are so strong, my dear son."

"M-moth… mother…"

"Yes. Loki, I'm here. You have to hold on. The help is coming."

"Loki, you shouldn't have…", Thor murmured taking Loki in his arms.

"I… I know- I'm sorry."

Thor and Frigga looked at Loki with such grief. A dark-haired god was slipping from their grasp to death' embrace. And now Loki tried to apologize? For saving them?

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Thor desperately tried to reassure his brother.

"My son, I love you. But you _have_ to hold on just a little longer. Please, Loki…"

But Loki's eyes slowly lost their sharpness, his body became limp, head lolling slightly back, all the while Thor's hold tightening in despair. There was blood on the floor, so much blood.

With his last breath, Loki looked up at his mother's and brother's faces with nothing but sincerity and love and then his eyes closed.

Thor couldn't stop his ragged agonized scream for Loki. Frigga froze, her hand still on Loki's hair.

Not once any of them remembered Odin's presence.

But after several heartbeats the Queen as if awoke. Determined she took her son's pale cold hand in hers. Thor bewildered watched as they both started shimmering and then they were gone.

Thor looked at the empty spot. After what felt like eternity, he stood and immediately swayed. Thor suddenly felt weary to his very bones. Looking up Thunderer saw Odin standing beside the throne with Gungnir back in his hand, looking right back at Thor.

Thor's face was emotionless. But inside… Inside he raged. Anger, hurt, disappointment and betrayal all attacked his mind in waves. Thor couldn't even deal with his father right now. He turned around and started to walk to the doors.

"My son".

_'It was predictable, really'_. Thor almost could imagine Loki standing right beside him, saying it with a wry knowing smile. Loki always saw everyone differently, not like Thor. Loki just _saw_ people. The thought returned the ache in his soul. As well as anger.

Before Odin could say anything Thor harshly barked.

"I wish not to speak with you again, All Father."

And was gone too.

o.o

Frigga still holding Loki's limp hand materialized in the healing rooms. Eir and her students all startled at the sudden appearance. When they saw their Queen holding a bleeding, ashed-skinned and lifeless Prince Loki their eyes widened in horror.

"Help! Please, help him! Hurry! Eir!"

Breaking from the stupor a head healer kneeled before newcomers.

"I'm on it… M-my Queen… your son is dead."

On the astonished expression on Eir's face Frigga grabbed a woman's shoulders. Hard.

"There is still time! Please, do something. Give me back my son."

Understanding instantly, that Loki was not gone for long, Eir started to work.

"We will do everything in our powers, Your Majesty."

With titan's efforts, the healers of Asgard were able to return breath in Loki's body. But still a man couldn't breathe on his own. Magic was the only thing keeping him alive. The bleeding has been stopped but Loki still lost a critically big amount of blood.

After hours (in which Thor came too and sat beside his silent mother near the bed Loki lied on) the healers told the royal family that Loki was alive, yes, but his condition was critical. The prognosis would be clearer if Loki would survive the night. But even if he will – Loki might never wake up.

"My son is strong", Frigga whispered in quieted room. "He will find a way home."

o.o

"Leave us."

"Odin-"

"I said leave us. Please."

Frigga hesitated still looking at her husband with stony face but after a moment left. Odin stood watching Loki's wounded chest shallowly rise and fall.

Eventually the king of Asgard wearily fell in a chair for hours non-stop occupied by his wife.

Odin did not dare touch Loki, knowing full well how Loki now hated him. And if he were awake then Loki would recoil in disgust from Odin's touch.

Turning and looking down at Loki's bloodless face All Father said quietly, wishing his _son_ to hear him out.

"I didn't mean it. Loki? I _didn't_ mean it."

No response. And there as well might never be.

The wound was fatal. It was only a miracle Loki was still alive. Any other would be long dead already. If not for Frigga…

The king sat there only a moment longer, after that walking away.

o.o

Thor fights Malekith on Earth. He is unfocused, his mind is on Asgard. With his brother.

Odin summons Lady Sif.

"Go to Midgard. Find Thor and... tell him his brother… Loki has died."

"My lord?" Sif was not expecting this.

"Go, Lady Sif. Give him the strength to fight with new vigor for we cannot lose."

"Yes, my king… Excuse me, All Father? Loki… is dead?"

"I said go!"

On her way out Sif was able to hear king's last words.

"Loki has died long ago…"

o.o

"No… No, it- it cannot be. He was- he was still alive!"

"I'm so sorry, Thor."

"No! No! Loki…"

And Thor broke down completely in Sif's arms. He was not there with his brother in his last moments. He was _never_ there for Loki when he needed him…

Jane looked at them both with sorrow. Somehow she knew it was essentially all her fault.

o.o

"What is his condition?"

"He sleeps. None knows if we is to wake again."

"Can he be moved?"

"I don't-"

"Then he must be returned to his cell."

"No! What are you _doing_, Odin? Your son just got pulled from death' clutches and all you can think about is returning him to his prison?"

"He is still a criminal. If he will wake than he is the danger to everyone. If he won't… he won't disturb anyone from his cell."

"You had gone mad, my husband. Stop for a second and think what you are doing. Not only to Asgard but also to your own family. You are the one who is destroying it!"

"This blasted boy is the one who destroyed us! If I did not take him, our family would have been happy! Without him!"

"… You are saying you regret rescuing him from death as a child?"

"Perhaps he was better left to dead."

Frigga didn't look at Odin. Instead, she kept watching her son's still face, memorizing it. After a painful silence that took over the room, the Queen finally whispered.

"Perhaps it is better if you go."

All Father who wanted nothing more than to be in his wife's arms stopped in his treks hearing the obvious dismissal. The boy once again took his wife's attention like a greedy beast. Must he take everything from his king? His son? His queen? Apparently, the serpent is laughing now, turning everyone he loves against him!

But no matter. He will be where he is meant to be. Frigga or not.

o.o

"My son. My son, please. Wake. Wake! It is very important. For your own sake wake. I fear there won't be another time."

The woman was desperate. With war and losses, Odin completely lost it. In his anger, he will bring Asgard to downfall.

But All Father may be a king, but she is a queen. She will see to it that things go the right way. Even if it means going against her king's orders.

But first she _has_ to get her son back. She has a job for him.

o.o

"Does it not look familiar to you, mother? Oh, wait! I remember something… You give me the throne, old man is ready for his damned convenient nap and Thor is on Midgard. Hmmm… How did it end last time, I wonder…"

Frigga walked Asgard's halls time from time watching if any guard could see her and Loki going to Odin's chambers. She held her son's hand tightly – after he miraculously woke after she tried every spell on him, Loki was still weak. But what was important – he was determined. It was everything the Queen needed.

"Stop it, Loki. This time everything will be differently."

"How so?"

"How do you feel about eye patches?"

o.o

"Should we tell him? He deserves to know."

They both was standing near the newly build throne waiting for Thor. The war on Midgard ended. Thor won of course. Now they should see about the aftermath.

"As much I love and adore your brother, he will not be able to keep this secret, no matter how much he will try. It is not fair for him but he should not know."

"Such parental skills. How cruel of you, mother. Was my example not enough?… He will mourn."

"Of course he will. But not for long. When time is right and Asgard is safe we will tell him."

"… As you wish, my Queen."

Thor finally came near them, standing straight. The look on his face was one of desolation.

"Mother… _Father_…"

"Thor. I am glad you are home," Frigga spoke warmly. If she was going to lie, she will try to make it as painless as was possible.

"Once again you brought a victory to Asgard. You should be proud." Loki said with Odin's booming voice.

But Thor just stood there silently watching them with the haunted look in his eyes. Finally, he swallowed and took a step closer.

"Is it true then... My brother is dead." That was not a question.

Not Frigga nor Loki said anything. Thor just squeezed his eyes shut.

"Was he… Did he suffer?"

"That is no longer matters", Loki replied as Odin would.

"Am I allowed to say goodbye?" Thor asked in small voice.

"There is no body."

"W-what?" Thor faltered. Did he heard right?

"We got rid of it. You have your memories. That is enough."

Thor tried to speak but words betrayed him. No body? Was it a joke?

"But he died with honor! He should have been given the royal funeral!"

"He was a traitor! Hell will serve him well."

"NO! No, you… you…" Thor couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was his father mad? Old fool! Anger swallowed Thor thoughts completely. How dare he! Loki died saving him!

"Thor…" Frigga tried helplessly.

"And you, mother?! You allowed it? How could you?!"

"ENOUGH!" Loki grumbled with force.

The throne room fell silent.

"Are you ready to take your place, son of Odin?"

Thor was silent for a long moment. Trying to get himself together after such shocking news.

"My… king. I ask you to give me a time to… compose myself. The battle wearied me. I ask you to let me go back to Midgard."

"Oh? And for how long?"

"Until I am ready. I am a warrior, not yet king. Let me fight my battles elsewhere while you will see for Asgard's rising."

Loki didn't dare smirk while wearing Odin's face.

"You deny your kingship so you can be with your _mortal_?" He sneered irritably. Odin made himself clear in his thoughts about Jane.

"Yes." Was Thor's cutting answer. As if he dared his father to disagree.

Loki looked at his mother and saw her eyes softening. After all – wasn't it what they wanted?

"Then… Go on, my son."

If Thor was surprised, he didn't show it. He just nodded once and without waiting any longer walked away.

"Thank you, father."

When Thor's silhouette disappeared, Loki slipped back to his own form, Gungnir in hand sitting on the throne. With a mischievous smirk, he turned to his smiling mother, who looked at him proudly.

"So… When do we start?"

o.o

The End

A/N: I will let you to decide what Frigga and Loki prepared for Odin, 'kay? Thanks for reading!


End file.
